


Forbidden-Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Brother Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, random as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya has been living with his older brother Yuto, he had never paid his part of the rent. Yuto gets fed up with it and decides to do something about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

Yuya was laying down on the couch reading a manga, he didn't notice that Yuto walked into the room until he snitched the manga from him his hands. Yuya glared up at his twin older brother, they barely looked a like, Yuto's eyes were gray while his was blood red, Yuto's hair was black and violet while his was red and green, and their outfits where completely different his spoke 'let's have fun!' while Yuto's said 'fuck off.' Yuto throw the manga a cross the room.

"HEY! I WAS FUCKING READING THAT YOU ASS HOLE DICK!!!!" Yuya snapped at him only to get pushed back down into the couch by Yuto. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!" He didn't say any but got on top of Yuya and started kissing his neck, Yuya blushed a dark deep shade of red. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Yuya's heart speeded up when Yuto put a hand down onto his crouch squeezing it a bit. "DON'T TOUCH THERE!!!!!!!" Yuya yelled as he tried to get Yuto off him, but Yuto pinned his arms above his head with his free hand.

"I will touch you however I like... You haven't payed your half the rent in five months, so... Since I've been paying for the both of us, I got fed up and now I own you, Yuya, you are mine and only mine!" Yuto growled and bite into Yuya's flesh making Yuya to squeak out in pain as he felt blood run down his neck from the bite.

"BUT WE'RE BROTHERS!!! WE CAN'T DO THIS!! ITS FORBIDDEN!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!!!!!" Yuya roared out struggling to get out of Yuto's strong hold on him, but Yuto wouldn't burg an inch, he lifted his head and stared down at Yuya with a smirk on his face.

"You my brother which makes you special, I don't care if its forbidden no one's going to find out, I have power over you, because I'm older and stronger then you'll ever be," He paused for minute before continuing on,"and you never noticed the looks I give you while growing neither. Ever since we turned 13 I've wanted to make you mine and mine only... BUT, when you started dating the bitch of a slut cheerleader, I was beyond pissed off that you choose her over ME!" His words began to get harsher with each passing second, Yuya flinched as Yuto's hold tightened around his wrist.

"I don't know what your talking about! I wasn't dating Yuzu! I was only her friend! That was just a wild rumor! Anyway its been 9 years since then! We're 22 years old now! And never felt that way about you, like ever! Only I thought of you as my twin brother!" Yuya cried out, he didn't know what come over his twin but he didn't feel that way towards him. His brother seemed obsessed with him, and he didn't know why his brother. Yuya could see hurt in his eyes that quickly turned into rage. Yuto released Yuya's wrist and used both of his hands to rip Yuya's shirt open. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY VIRGINITY!!!!!!" Yuya screamed in a panic, then he quickly covered up his month. He didn't mean to say that out loud, he had told his brother when then they were both 16 that he was no longer a virgin which was a complete lie, he didn't want to be teased by the others. 

"I already knew that already, do you really think I'm so stupid not to know something like that? I knew from the start you were lying, I'm your twin after all, you couldn't tell a lie even if you wanted to. Also taking your virginity away has always been my dream, and once I take it away from you forever, you'll know who owns you for as long as you live," he licked his lips as he stared down at him. Yuya couldn't help but blush under his lustful gaze, he was thankful that his hands were hiding his blush from his brother, he did love Yuto more then just a brother, but knew it was wrong to feel this way towards his brother,"Also dear brother, I know you love me in the way I do for you way hide it? Anyway if you don't came up with rent money tomorrow, you will be taken by me by force." Yuto stated getting off of him. "Oh, your rent is over 10 thousand." Yuto smirked at Yuya knowing full while that his twin didn't have that kind of money.

"B-but, I don't have that type of money!" Yuya cried out towards his brother.

"Then your mine forever, just accept the fact already that you can't denial it any longer and just enjoy the sexual pleasure I'll give you," Yuto stated with a growl. Yuya got off the couch and looked at Yuto, he didn't have a choice anymore, he couldn't ask Reiji Abaka for the money because then he would have to pay him 10 times over, and his pants were painfully tight thanks to Yuto. He blushed a deep dark cheery red as he looked at the floor.

"W-will this just between us r-right?" Yuya asked still looking at the ground.

"Yes, it will just be the two of us that well ever know about the sexual encounters between us," Yuto stated while watching Yuya very closely, he was hungry for his brothers body and wanted to take him then and there but waited for Yuya to finally make up his mind.

"Fine! Take me already!" Yuya jumped on top of Yuto making them both fall down onto the floor, but they didn't care.

Yuto pulled Yuya into a hot lustful kiss, Yuya kissed him back with the same amount of force into it. Yuto trailed his fingers down Yuya's exposed chest and slipped his hand inside his pants and gave Yuya's hard member a tight squeeze. Yuya let a gasp which aloud Yuto's tongue to invade his month, his tongue easily beat Yuya's in one simple push. Yuya put his hands up Yuto's shirt feeling his tonned out abs, Yuya felt Yuto shiver under his touch, Yuto than pulled out of the kiss and round them both around where was on top and Yuya was on bottom. Yuya was panting heavily, he felt heat crawling up inside him, he knew his release was coming.

"Y-Yuto, about to-!" Yuya moaned to late as he felt a wave of pleasure go though him and now his pants, boxes, and Yuto's hand got soaked with his hot cum. Yuto pulled his hand out of Yuya's pants and licked his hand clean, while he was licking up the cum Yuya's couldn't stop staring and his was getting redder by the minute, Yuto smirked down at him as he licked the last bit of cum off his hand.

"It seems your getting more excited by the minute~!" Yuto teased pointing to Yuya's wet stop on his pants, where a small blimp was popping up of his pants. Yuya hide his face behind his hands, Yuto gave a low chuckle and moved Yuya's hands from his face and kissed him passionately while taking off Yuya's pants slowly.

Once Yuya's pants were now fully off now and Yuto moved his lips down Yuya's jaw to his neck, then down to one of Yuya's buds. Yuto sucked and bite the one on the right until it harden then he did the same to the left one, before moving down wards towards Yuya's boxers making Yuya blush a deep shade of red. Yuto slowly pulled down Yuya's boxers, Yuya's member popped right out as soon as it was free'd from the boxes.

"Seem's I got work to do~" Yuto said teasingly at Yuya as he put a finger on top of the slit of the head making Yuya shiver with pleasure.

"Y-Yuto, I need-" Yuya moaned out, he couldn't finishing his sentence because Yuto began to lick the tip of his cock sending pleasure though his entire body.

"Yes?" Yuto smirked as he licked Yuya's slit which was now lacking of cum slowly. 

"FUCK ME NOW DAMN IT!" Yuya panted he couldn't take the four play any longer. Yuto give out a small chuckle at Yuya's lack of patience.

"But I haven't prepared you yet~" he teased as he put a finger inside of Yuya, who flinched in pain because it was his first time anyway. Yuto didn't like the pain he was giving to Yuya but he knew that he must do this thanks to Shun telling him everything he and Reiji did one night, which wasn't very nice or rude, and just plain out creepy. 

"Mmm," Yuya bite his lip to try and stop himself from screaming out in pain. When the pain finally subsided another finger was added with the first one. Yuto started to make the fingers move searching for Yuya's 'special spot' to send pleasure running though him he only stopped when Yuya screamed in pleasure."YES!!!!! HIT IT AGAIN!!" So Yuto hit the spot again and again making Yuya screamed over and over again with pleasure, but Yuto couldn't take much more because his pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second. 

"Grr," Yuto growls like a wild wolf and rips off his clothes, while removing his fingers from Yuya's hole and thrust'd his cock inside of his twin lover. He hit Yuya's spot, spot on making Yuya scream his name out in pure bless, they kept this up for two hours, when Yuya finally reached his liniment he screamed out Yuto's name in pure bless cumming on both their chest for the fifth time since they started, Yuto hadn't cum once since they started by he was now almost to his as will. He shot a huge load into Yuya before he collapsed on top of Yuya tired out.

"I love you, Yuto-nii," Yuya said heavily.

"I love you too, Yuya," Yuto panted. Yuya had a feeling this was not going to be the last time they had sex he just knew it...


	2. Ch. 2

It had passed a few day's since Yuya and Yuto had sex, Yuto had been trying to fuck Yuya every chance he had, but before he could even get close someone would always gets in the way. Yuya on the other hand had other ideas, he wanted revenge for Yuto taking his virginity away and was planning something very evil. Yuto was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, he was imaging Yuya in a maid outfit when the door bell ring telling him that must be the pizza man or Shun and his boyfriend Reiji. Yuto sighed shacking off his day dream and want to the front door to answer it, of course it was the Pizza man with Yuya's and his delivery of pizza.

"How much do I own you?" Yuto asked taking out his wallet. 

"That would be $25.95," the man told him as Yuto gave him the money and a small ten dollar tip, the man gave him the pizza's and waved Yuto goodbye before going back into his car and drives off somewhere. Yuto closed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza down on the table as he waited for Yuya to came out of the shower.

He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, he hadn't noticed that he had drifted off to dream land until he woke up in his room. How did I get here? I remember that I was waiting for Yuya to came out of the shower to eat dinner, I must have fallen asleep... But how did I-? Yuya! Yuya must have taken me to my room! Yuto jerked up realizing he couldn't actually get up. He looked at his left side to see that his left wrist was tied to the bed post, same with ankles, That explains why I can't move... He let out a sigh knowing perfectly will he was naked as will the only thing he had on him was his choker. He didn't know what Yuya was planning but he knew it had something to do with revenge for taking his virginity away from him. The door to his room slowly opened to revile that Yuya was wearing nothing but an apron on and his choker, Yuto felt himself harden when he saw Yuya in that apron.

"My Yuto, you seem already ready to go for your punishment~" Yuya teased him sweetly getting closer to his twin brother. Yuya then kissed him softly while he gently runs his fingers over Yuto's chest, Yuto kissed Yuya back roughly as Yuya slowly run his fingers over his tonned chest. Yuya then got on top of Yuto and rubbed his entrance against Yuto's harden member making them both moan with pleasure, Yuya slowly but teasingly put Yuto's cock inside him. Yuto groaned as Yuya slide himself down his member, Yuya throw his head back in pure pleasure of being so full with Yuto inside of him, Yuto wanted so badly to pound into his younger twin brother but the ropes where keeping him held down so he had no choice but to let Yuya have his with him.

Yuya then moved up and down on Yuto's member slowly enjoying the feeling of Yuto being inside him, he imaged Yuto in a tight leather outfit making himself hard and his inside to tightening around Yuto's cock. Yuto let out a pleasured groan as he felt Yuya's walls tighten around his cock, Yuya finally came on both of their chest, he got off of Yuto and removed the ropes from Yuto's wrist and ankles. Once he was free, Yuto slammed Yuya down on the bed and crawled on top of him, he forced his cock into Yuya hitting his sweet spot dead on making Yuya scream his name out of pleasure. Yuto pounded himself into over and over again, he kissed Yuya in hot kiss as he continued to pound into the other as he came inside the other. He pulled out of Yuya and put his cock in front of Yuya's face, Yuya took Yuto's member into his mouth and began to deep throat Yuto's cock, Yuto let out a moan as he felt Yuya's tongue slide over his slit making cum yet again, but this time in Yuya's mouth. Yuto took his limp cock out of Yuya's mouth and lead beside his brother tired out, after Yuya swallowed up all the cum he grabbed the blanket from under the bed and put it over the both of them. Yuto wrapped his arms around Yuya's waist as the other cuddle up against him, they both fall quickly into a deep sleep...


End file.
